pridehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Deva
Some information lifted from the official bio. Deva is the heroic name of Taven Davidson, freshman at Poseidon Prep. History Taven's parents reacted extremely negatively to news that he had been caught in a sexual situation with another boy on a camping trip with his scouting troop. The following months were particularly traumatic for him as they sent him to various forms of therapy as well as counseling at his Baptist church that mostly consisted of conveying how great of a sin homosexuality was. Taven's telepathy was beginning to develop at the time, which he only realized in retrospect. He could feel what his parents felt about him and was trying desperately and ineffectively to please them. From then on, they always seemed to see his sin first and foremost and he could sense it. Ultimately, the pain was too much and he ran away from home and lived on the streets for a while doing whatever he needed to survive. As far as he knew, his parents didn't try hard to find him. He had attempted to find love in the arms of so many strangers to no avail and eventually went to a shelter run by a Catholic church. A priest there was very kind to him. He told Taven that he should live a life of abstinence and suggested he become a priest, but Taven's faith had been severely shaken by his experiences. He no longer considered himself Christian. Despite his compassion, Taven could still sense that the priest looked upon his behavior as sinful and hoped to change him. It was during a fitful night of anxiety dreams that Taven woke and underwent a rapid transformation into a beautiful angelic figure. The irony is not lost on him. Oddly enough, his religious views are best described as agnostic bordering on atheist. He suspects that his subconscious mind used his burgeoning abilities to alter him physically in a misguided attempt to get people to see past his sin and love him. He left in the night and tried to avoid human contact for a while, not yet comfortable with his new strange appearance, eventually finding refuge at Poseidon Prep. Powers and abilities Flight (wings), and manipulates positive energy that allows him limited telepathy / empathy, a psychic attack, and healing. Flight: Deva can lower the effect of gravity on his body making himself lighter. Combining that with his wings allows him to fly. Deva does not consider himself a feral. Other than having feathers and wings, he doesn't have any special bird-like enhancements. Empathy: Deva has a rudimentary form of telepathy. It falls somewhere between true telepathy (transmitting detailed thoughts like words) and empathy (purely emotional) and is limited by line-of-sight. He can send and receive rudimentary thoughts. He always understands the gist of what someone is saying even if they speak in another language, and others always understand him in the same way, though he only speaks English, and with a thick southern accent. Psychic attack: Deva can send a surge of telepathic energy directly into the pleasure centers of a person's brain. This results in a temporary incapacitating effect something like a massive orgasm, though not actually sexual, that's experienced throughout the body. It relaxes muscles and is extremely soothing. He can only do this on one person at a time and it only lasts a few moments, depending on the will of the person attacked. With effort, most people can pick themselves up and regain their composure in less than a minute, though the after effects may linger, i.e. they feel great. Healing: Deva can touch a person and cause them to heal quickly and scarlessly. He can also cure most diseases. This ability still seems to be devleoping. Minor injuries are somewhat trivial to heal, but if a person is hurt badly enough, he may be unable to heal again until he gets a night's rest. Because it's very limited and because it would be in very high demand, he tries to keep this ability under wraps. Deva can use this ability on himself as needed to make himself more resilient in a fight. He's not particularly tough, but he can recover quickly as long as he remains concious. Excellent social skills in certain situations due to telepathy. Personality Taven tends to be very flamboyent and bubbly as long as he's comfortable, but he can rapidly become shy and withdrawn in certain situations. His empathic abilities are always transmitting people's feelings, particularly when they're focused on him or thinking about him. He's painfully aware of what people think of him, and contrary to what one might think, it's frequently not positive. For this reason, he tends to have fewer friends, but the friendships he makes are deeper. He can sense when he's starting to be annoying or talking about something that someone has no interest in, for instance, and goes to great lengths to adapt his behavior accordingly. For this reason, those who like him REALLY like him. On the other hand, he makes a lot of people really uncomfortable which gets negative reactions from people. He's particularly uncomfortable around those people because he can sense their disfavor and doesn't handle rejection well. He occasionally transmits his own thoughts without meaning to, particularly when he's having particularly strong feelings or when his attention is strongly focused on someone. The recipient (unless also a telepath) won't necessarily realize they're having thoughts transmitted to them. His telepathy isn't (yet) that refined. They may just get a feeling or explain it away somehow. For instance, if Taven thought someone was wearing too much make-up, that person might think he looked at them funny and then "make an educated guess" that he was judging their make-up. He speaks with a thick southern accent. External links * Official bio